


The Stars of Andromeda

by Yume_Sekaii



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Constellations, I'm so tired, M/M, Venomous is a good husband, dumb cute stuff, the boxman equivalent to uwu ugu, tired of loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: Boxman likes stargazing. Venomous wants to know more.





	The Stars of Andromeda

A sky full of stars. Sprinkled across the night like dust, flashing its pale white glow without rhythm, it was the same sky he had dreamily gazed up upon all those years ago.

A torn up moon. Broken into pieces of rock and shaky expectations, losing it's way over and over again. Different from then, different from the stars.

The night is consuming. In its hazy darkness comes a need for warmth, a need for security, at least that's how Boxman felt as he continued to trace the constellations with his fingers.

"It's nice out here isn't it?"

Boxman's eyes trailed down to his right shoulder. His partner, Professor Venomous, sat behind him. He had taken taken his body for a pillow, wrapping his long legs around his waist and his slender arms around his chest. He watched as Venomous' chin locked onto him, flashing him a sincere smile before going back to look at the night sky.

"Yeah it is," he answered.

Venomous' face was particularly close to his own, to the point where he could feel the stubble on his cheeks. He snuck another side glance to his partner. The glow of moonlight was reflecting on his face.

A long, violet finger rose up to the stars.

"What's the name of that one?" he asked.

There was a second of hesitation before Boxman pointed to the same star Venomous was pointing at. "That one is the Alpheratz, it's a part of the constellation Andromeda."

There was a certain flame that ignited in him every time he talked about constellations. In fact, it burned almost as brightly as the passion for destroying heroes did. He never told Venomous before about it, mainly because it never came up in conversation, but the stars were something he treasured.

"Ah," Venomous sighed, lowering his hand. "What does Andromeda look like?"

A slight pink hue had taken to Boxman's cheeks. His heart pounded just a bit. He didn't expect Venomous to ask that, especially considering how mundane stars were. Even so, he had his determined face on and focused as he drew the connections to each star. By the end of his tracing however, he wore an estatic smile on his face.

"That's Andromeda."

Venomous nodded slowly.

"Tell me about it."

It was a direct request and one that caught him off guard. He didn't expect Venomous to even humor him on it, at most he thought he could get away with a one note gag on how stars were just pretty things to look at and be done with it.

Stars were much more important than that, at least to him.

Before starting, Boxman had wrapped his chicken claws around Venomous' arm and leaned his own face closer to his. "There isn't much to Andromeda. She was just a pretty princess whose mommy bragged about her too much."

Venomous' hands were sliding under Boxman's shirt, taking refuge in the fold of his stomach. Reciprocating his physical affection, Boxman raised his human hand to the professor's hair and laced his fingers in it's silky feel. He knew how much his dear professor loved having his hair felt, it was evident with the slight pur noise he heard as his fingertips rubbed against his scalp.

"That can't be all of it, there has to be more," Venomous whispered to his metallic ear.

Boxman had shuddered at his breath.

"You're right," he affirmed. "Her mommy's bragging went too far one day and she said that her daughter was more beautiful than the Nereids. It made Poseidon very angry."

"What did he do?"

"He took Andromeda away." There was a tinge of pain in his voice as he said that. "She was to be a sacrifice for a dragon, divine punishment and all that." He paused. "Then... she was saved by Perseus who ends up marrying her."

A second of silence. Boxman was no longer massaging Venomous' head and instead had his hands balled up between his thighs. He was looking up at the moon solemnly. Venomous has taken this moment to nuzzle his face against his darling lord's shoulder.

"Is that really the whole story?" His voice came off as quiet and muffled.

Boxman gave a slow nod. "To be honest, I _despise_ Andromeda." 

Venomous inwardly cursed himself before biting his lip and quickly looking away. He made a point to apologize to him immeadiately once Boxman calmed down.

Boxman clicked his tongue.

"She lets her mommy use her as some type of trophy because ' _Oh look at me, I can't do anything at all_ ', she's fine with being a sacrifice, and she marries Perseus simply because he saved her!" His hands motioned at every word, flailng his hands to emphasize the emotions he had and swaying them back and forth to the rhythm of his tirade. "' _Oh but_ _it's true love_ ' they say! Blasphemy! What is she, a rag doll? Bah! She doesn't fight anybody or anything and yet she's so amazing that she gets to be a _constellation_!?"

He opened his mouth to speak more but then shut it, a flustered red colored his face. When he saw the confused and shocked looked on Venomous' face he realized his mistake. He wanted to apologize for having an outburst and ruining a beautiful moment but he had no idea how. Instead, he leaned back against Venomous, hoping that he wouldn't be too upset. Just... forget that he did that.

Venomous, on the other hand, has no idea what to do for him. He was at a loss for words at this point. He tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat.

Boxman's face snuggled near Venomous' neck. Stretching out his criss crossed legs, he attempted to entangle his legs with Venomous' slender and gracious ones.

The legs that coiled around his waist tightened their hold. He could feel fingers rubbing his large tummy, a major weak point for him. It was soothing enough to knock him out and Venomous knew that! He squirmed a bit, laughing as he playfully tried to get the dear professor to stop. The rubs had then turned into full blown tickles all over his stomach, sending Boxman kicking.

"Professor!" Boxman cried, laughing with such vigor that it hurt his stomach. "What are you doing?"

This continued for about thirty more seconds. His hands were snaking their way up and down and all over Boxman's plush body, getting giddy reaction after reasction. Personally, he thought it was really cute. Just as he was about ready to stop however, Boxman had turned around on him and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Ahaha..." Boxman was on his knees, looking down at Venomous, cupping his face with his hands. "Do you honestly think you can beat me, _the_ Lord Boxman, in a tickle fight!?"

Venomous smirked, letting out a little laugh.

"If it means you'll open up more then I'll do anything."

Boxman's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

Venomous burrowed his cheek into Boxman's human hand and tenderly had his fingertips reach Boxman's wrist.

"You seem like you have something you _want_ to talk about," he said. "About Andromeda and the stars."

Boxman looked away.

"M-me!? N-no! What would I have to say about... about those _stupid_ stars!?"

Venomous reached up to grasp Boxman's cheek.

"I don't think they're stupid." He kept his eyes on Boxman. "And I know you don't either."

Boxman's fingers stretched out and scratched Venomous' hair impatiently. His lips were pursed.

"V... I um..." Boxman bit his lip and inhaled from his nose. "Are you sure you want to know more about them from me? I-I mean you saw how... angry I got..."

Venomous leaned forward and pressed his lips against his darling lord's.

"That's what I love about you," he said. "You're always so passionate."

He pointed up.

"What's the name of that _one_?"

He was frozen for a second. Still and yet... overwhelmed. He wanted to just sit there and cry in Venomous' arms. He wanted to ball up and tell him everything.

Even so, he wanted to see what Venomous was pointing at, which star had caught his eyes next. There, next to Andromeda, another bright star emerges.

"That one is called _Alpha Persei_ , it's a part of the Perseus constellation!"

**Author's Note:**

> Adbfklsdfdj
> 
> Thani? I have no idea what the heck I wrote. Like what? I'm so confused??? I wanted this fic to be based off of the song "Idol" by BTS since I feel like that song is so Boxman but it turned into this? I didn't authorize this? Instead of a bop I'm listening to the banger that is MAMA by Exo so maybe that's why this turned into a mess? In fact, this was only supposed to be a 700-100 word one shot about how Boxman won't let anybody tell him he's not worth it because he knows he's worth it but like?? It became a melodramatic mess which didn't even include everything I wanted to include, How does that happen?
> 
> I just realized that Niles' favorite thing to do is stargaze and since I HC Boxman as an avid stargazer this makes stargazing the international bisexual past time.
> 
> Actually, this fic is just me writing my HCs without any real regard. Sorry my dudes.
> 
> Also, congrats to Black Cherry Fuse for getting over 100 kudos and almost a thousand views! That's so so cool!! Thank you all for your support!!


End file.
